


Etch

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Magic, written on the body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only skin deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/gifts).



There is something -- uncomfortable -- indecent, even -- about the poems. They began with the Watchers' earliest records, the half-epic dirges to the first Slayers, and progressed through prehistory till they reached Greek wizards, mocking and barbed. When he dips his brush into _this_ paint, his fingers grow bold of their own accord and sneak into Hermione's knickers without Giles quite meaning to abandon the transcription.

"It's _art_ ," Hermione tells him, panting, artless, at the twist of his fingers. "History, written in my skin."

Giles knows the spell, but doesn't believe it, knows the words, but not their meaning.


End file.
